Today's The Day
by Always Juliet
Summary: Today's was the day. Chad going to tell Sonny he's in love with her. But his words don't come out right. Its Romance poetry. But I have to say, that there is a little humor in it too.
1. Today was Meant to Be

**I just really wrote this because I just REALLY want Chad to tell Sonny how he feels about her. I really think he likes Sonny. So I wrote a story on Chad trying to tell Sonny. I wanted to write it in story form, BUT it I can't seem to be able to write a story. Keep getting caught writing it in Poem form. In joy thou. To warning you, it's a little weird. Tell me what you think of it!  
**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 'You Belong with Me' Taylor Swift song or Sonny with a Chance.  
**

* * *

Today's the Day!

Can you believe it?

Chad's

Going

To

Tell

Sonny!

Who knew Chad had the confides to tell Sonny that…..

He's in love with her.

Unbelievable, right?

Doesn't he have an 'image' to keep up?

Hmm……Well maybe he's coming to his senses......

This is going to be interesting.

He has been planning this day for weeks.

Every week, every day, he tells himself that he's going to tell Sonny.

OR he gives himself a reason why he shouldn't tell her:

1. Sonny wouldn't feel the same.

2. He won't look good if he's dating her (of course)

3. He has to film for his show.

4. It takes work to walk all the way over to Sonny's dressing room.

5. What if she laughs at him? (Chad does NOT get laughed at.)

6. What if Blondie's there?

7. He doesn't want too. (You're kidding me, right.)

O.K. There not the best reasons.

BUT today was the day.

He was going to march right up to Sonny and tell her!

So that's what he does.

Marches to stage 2.

To Sonny's dressing room.

And there's Sonny…..

Sitting at her make-up table.

Just softly singing

'_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me'_

'Heeey, Sonny.'

'Ahh…Chad, You scared me.'

'Did I? Did I really?'

'Uh…..yeah.'

'Oh. O.K'

'What do you want?'

Chad was about to answer.

'Wait no. What did you come to tell me about yourself? Because didn't you say that you only come here to talk about you. Now go on. I want to hear it.'

'Really?'

'No. But go on. The sooner you say it, the sooner you leave. Wow, I sound mean.'

'Well…'

'Yes?'

'I wanted to tell you…..'

'Yes?'

'That'

'Yes'

'I'm in love with…..'

'Yes?' Sonny wanted to start jumping with joy or scream.

'T-That I'm i-in Lo-love with…'

'I don't have all day, Chad.'

'Son-Sonburns! Yes! Yes! I'm in love sunburns!'

'CHAD! WEIRD!'

Chad ran out the door.

That was the attempt of the day.

Not a good one at that.

He made a fool of himself (in front of Sonny).

And he hates Sunburns!

They wreck his prefect skin!

But that was to only thing he could think of that started with 'Son' or 'Sun'

......

All right, Chad.

You get away this time for not telling Sonny.

But you have to tell her!

Have too!

She feels the same way.

Maybe today wasn't the day.

But there is always tomorrow…..

Till next time.....

Hopefully...

* * *

**Review please! I'd be very happy. :)**


	2. Sonny is brave Chad is not

**This is not my best work. . I was not planning to make a second chapter. But people added this story to their story alerts. And I know it takes a big amount of strength to click that 'Story Alert' button (Ha! Ha!). So I wrote a 2nd chapter. WARNING: This is the last chapter. That is if nobody adds this story to their story alert again...... Anyways, thanks! I don't really like this chapter very must. Once again this is not my best work. But enjoy.**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Not even Chad.  
**

* * *

Wouldn't you think that Chad wouldn't love sunburns?

Defiantly weird.

Or 'WEIRD!' in Sonny's case.

Of course he said that out of the blue.

And Sunburn was meant to be

Sonny.

When Chad said that

He ran away.

Couldn't look at Sonny.

Sonny knew what he was planning to say.

She sometimes doesn't believe it.

But she knows it's true.

Just because his kind to her.

_Sometimes._

But Sonny thought:

'Maybe I should tell him instead.'

That would show Chad that girls are better at showing their feeling then boys.

O.K. Or maybe just show that Sonny is better.

She walks right up to the Mackenzie Falls studio.

Well that stinks.

She can't get through because of that 'Chuck' guy, that is guarding the door.

To bad she is a 'random'

Well not to bad.

That's great.

Just not right now.

Guess she has to call Chad.

_Ring-ring-ring _

'CDC here.'

'Chad, why do you always answer the phone like that?'

'Oh it's you, Sonny. What do you want?'

'You to get Chuck to let me in. I've come to talk to you.'

Uh no

Run Chad!

'Fine. CHUCK LET HER IN.'

'Thanks!'

Now she's in.

Time to talk to Chad.

Oh joy.

'Yes, Sonny?'

Start it simple and easy, Munroe.

'Why did you come to my dressing room?'

'To talk about me.'

'Liar.'

'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't lie.'

'Then why did you just lie?'

'Well you see…'

Hear it comes….

Good luck Sonny!

'…your in love with me.'

'Who told you that?'

'You did. Or at least try too.' Sonny smiled

Chad didn't know what to say.

This was Sonny.

The only girl he liked.

Truly.

Not much he could do now.

Should he say something or run for it?

Hmm…..

He's good at running.

But he ran to much.

He need to say something!

'Uh….Chad?'

'What?'

'Your not saying anything.'

'Oh um….your right.'

'Knew it! I feel the same way!'

Not that ruff now was it, Chad?

Sonny is a understanding person.

You of all people (that love her), should know that.

'See you later, Chad.'

She kisses him on the cheek.

And walks away.

I guess she likes you, Chad.

She does have a interesting way to show it.

But its true.

Don't worry, Chad.

You can talk to her about it later.

Just get snap out of your shock.

At least you got through the day.

Sorry Sonny isn't a girl who chases after you.

To bad you have to chase after her.

Maybe today was the day after all.

Or the day for Sonny.

Chad didn't have any luck.

To bad, Chad.

And, Chad.....

Go chase after her......

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please, oh please, review. **


End file.
